


Ramen Doesn't Fix Everything

by roseantique1234



Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Can be read standalone, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Wonho tries to help, loosely related to main story, sick Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Hyungwon gets food poisoning after ingesting some questionable pasta from Changkyun. His boyfriend Hoseok tries to help. TRIES.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030842
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Ramen Doesn't Fix Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKaoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaoru/gifts), [louandpizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandpizza/gifts).



> I'm back to my fluffy roots after writing too much sinful smut. This is also my first HyungWonho piece and I hope y'all enjoyyy

“Ughhhhhhh,” Hyungwon groans as he rolls over in bed, shifting around trying to find a comfortable position for his raging stomach acids which were protesting every movement he made. “Ughhhhhhh” he rubs his stomach trying to call it down while forcing the instinct to barf that was threatening to bubble over. The lanky intelligence man squints his eyes trying to find the comfort of sleep.

CRASH! Hyungwon jolts awake from his half-slumber to observe as his bulky lover, the clumsy but lovely Hoseok lumber into the room with a tray of water and what looked like medicine.

“Wonnie Wonnie Wonnie, I just got off the phone with Kihyun, he said this should help,” Hoseok rushes to kneel beside the bed where Hyungwon was lying setting down the tray on the nightstand next to it. He reaches over to support Hyungwon as he helped his lanky lover sit up on the bed. 

Hyungwon winced as his body was shifted upright. He was in this state because the Black Bear men in the main safehouse decided to take a gamble and let Changkyun cook dinner for once. Ever since, Kihyun and Hyunwoo moved out the safehouse lost their main cooks, which wasn’t that big a problem since they were living on take out before any way. But the maknae was so excited about this new pasta recipe he found online that the men couldn’t bear to refuse him. Hyungwon wasn’t too thrilled about the idea, but a few pouts from Changkyun eventually convinced him, what was the worst that could happen? Food poisoning. Food poisoning could happen, and Hyungwon was feeling the full effects of it. 

“I don’t get it- why- are you guys not affected at all?” Hyungwon winces out a question while pushing back the vomit threatening to escape. Beads of cold sweat ran down his temples.

Hoseok reaches over tenderly and wipes it away before caressing his lover’s small tender cheeks, “Minnie can stomach anything that doesn’t have cucumber in it, and I saw Jooheony tip most of his down the compost chute. You’ve always had a weak stomach it’s okay. Do you think you can stomach this? I’m sorry that I couldn’t come in earlier, Kihyun was interrogating me about a bunch of things regarding your condition which I had no idea to answer. Something about pupils dilating, blueish skin, I don’t know.”

Hyungwon chuckles, “Ever the responsible doctor that little feisty hamster. Also- I think I can handle it- could you help me?”

“Of course babe,” Hoseok replies cheerfully and proceeds to take a gulp of water holding it in his cheeks while picking up the medicine. He leans in but was stopped by Hyungwon’s pale hand.

“… what are you doing?”

“Helping you take the medicine,” Hoseok mumbles, wide-eyed, full cheeked.

“… how were you planning to help me?”

“Like this!” Hoseok lunges forward and connects his lips with Hyungwon’s. Hyungwon opens his mouth in protest but was met with not only his boyfriend’s kiss but also a jet of water being shot down his throat. Instinctively he gulps it down but pushes Hoseok away panting from the sudden force-feed of water.

“Hehehe,” Hoseok giggles, happy to have stolen a kiss. “I thought you would have a hard time swallowing so I thought I would help you.”

Hyungwon braces himself with a palm against Hoseok’s shoulder as he starts coughing from what just happened, however, the violent abdominal movements turned his stomach acids all over again and he fell back into the sheets writhing in discomfort. “Ughhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen in shock, completely not expecting this to have happened from his little prank. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Wonnie, Wonnie, Wonnie. I’m sorry Wonnie, I shouldn’t have done that. Baby I’m sorry are you okay?”

Hyungwon screws his eyes shut and weakly nods as he feels the wave of nausea and pain leave him temporarily. He props himself up again with the help of Hoseok and he shoots his lover a tired smile, he couldn’t get mad at Hoseok even if he tried, especially after all they went through and how much Hoseok loves him. “I’m ok babe. Just let’s not do that again and I’ll take the medicine on my own, kay?”

Hoseok nods slowly like a dejected puppy. Hyungwon had to suppress a coo as his boyfriend hands him the warm cup of water and drops the pill into his palm. Bracing himself for the oncoming discomfort, Hyungwon popped the pill in and took a hard gulp of water. He feels the solid pill and liquid water run down his gullet plopping itself into the raging whirlpool that is his stomach acid and says a little prayer that the medicine will kick in soon – if it was the drowsy kind even better then he could just knock out for the night.   
“You okay?” Hoseok carefully asks, lightly stroking Hyungwon’s chilly cheeks with his coarse knuckles.

Hyungwon cups the hand stroking his cheek and nuzzles into it. He leaves little kisses along Hoseok’s knuckles doing his best to convey his love and affection to his bulky lover. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Hoseok leans in and presses a soft peck on Hyungwon’s temple, “I would kiss you on the lips but I don’t want to spread anything to you.”

Hyungwon chuckles, “If someone is going to spread anything it would be me to you. Also, food poisoning isn’t contagious. I just need to work it out of my system don’t worry.” To prove his point, Hyungwon leans in and leaves a soft kiss on Hoseok’s lips.

The muscle mafia man smiles at his lover’s affection. He returns the kiss quickly and gets up, “Kihyun told me something warm will help soothe the nausea. I’ll go make you some soup, okay?”

“Thanks babe,” Hyungwon sighs as he snuggles into their shared bed watching Hoseok leave their room and into the kitchen. The warmth of the duvet helps lull the sickly man into a light slumber and soon Hyungwon was snoring away.

He was awakened about half an hour later by Hoseok lightly tapping his shoulder, “Babe, babe, wake up I made soup.”

“Huh? Ughhhhhh,” Hyungwon groans groggily and he tries to sit up again. Ugh, the nausea was back, Hoseok’s soup better be good. 

Hoseok assists Hyungwon upright and places a pillow on his back to support his lanky boyfriend. He lifts up a bowl of light soup and begins cooling down a spoonful to feed his sickly man. “Here,” Hoseok offers.

“Thanks baby,” Hyungwon croaks out. He slurps up the soup and feels it course down his gullet. For a second, he feels the warmth comforting his raging innards, but that comfort was quickly replaced by violent bubbling. His stomach acids were furiously churning up against his walls clashing against one another like waves on a stormy night. They clashed and they crashed they revolted in Hyungwon’s body until it was too much for the poor boy to take. BLERGHHHHHHHHHH. Hyungwon vomits explosively all over himself and Hoseok. 

Tears stream down Hyungwon’s face from humiliation, panic, frustration, and just from being sick. He reaches out trying to swipe away the goo from Hoseok’s clothes, but there was just too much. “I’m- I’m sor- I’m sorry babe, oh my god, sorry *whimpers*.”

Hoseok grasps onto Hyungwon’s frantic wrists, “It’s okay babe, it’s okay. C’mon let’s get you to the shower.” He gently lifts Hyungwon up, careful not to move him too violently fearing that it will incite another barf. Hyungwon can only weakly nod and allow himself to be guided to the bathroom. 

Once in the shower, with both men naked and under the warm stream of water, Hyungwon feels miles better. As humiliating as barfing all over his boyfriend was, he couldn’t deny that it did help in making him feel better. Hyungwon tenderly leans onto Hoseok’s chest as his boyfriend washes Hyungwon’s stomach juices off both of them.

“What was the soup you gave me babe?” Hyungwon asks tenderly.

“Ramen soup,” Hoseok answers nonchalantly. 

Hyungwon pauses and looks up at his lover, “What do you mean…. ‘ramen soup’?”

Hoseok cocks his head to the side not totally catching Hyungwon’s drift, “I took a couple of the soup packets out of the ramen we had and boiled it into a soup. Ramen fixes everything anyway.”

Hyungwon collapses into his boyfriend’s chest laughing weakly.

Hoseok cuddles him closer but was deeply confused, “Why are you laughing?”

“Hahaha babe hahahah you can’t feed me ramen soup when I have an upset stomach,” Hyungwon chides. 

“Why not?” Hoseok asks genuinely confused.

“The spices in Ramen soup powder will trigger any reflux action. Also, ramen soup has zero nutritional value, hahahahah,” Hyungwon was no expert in the kitchen but at least he had some common sense, also he’s heard Kihyun give Hyunwoo a nutritional lecture one to many times in the kitchen. 

“… really? Shoot sorry babe, I didn’t mean to make you barf,” Hoseok apologizes while nuzzling into his tall lover’s hair.

“Hahahaha it’s okay baby. I appreciate you all the same. I love you Seokkie.”

“I love you too Wonnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I am so happy to be back writing fluff. Smut was fun, but fluff always makes my heart flutter. I hope everyone enjoys this little side story. Also, I have an idea for a full HyungWonho backstory in this little world but I will need time to have it fully written out I hope y'all will look forward to it. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


End file.
